I guess that's love
by AMagicalFeather
Summary: [Post 3x03] What has really happened when Regina opened the door of the tavern in which was the "guy with the lion tattoo"?
1. Prelude

Hey! Here I am, a little early that I had said. My exams are not over but the hardest part is over now.

To communicate my joy, I give you the beginning of a fic I wrote for a little while. I want to thank RoseAlix95 who gave me the idea which includes the entire fic. I hope you'll love it, my fic isn't over yet but I have more than 25 000 words. Unlike to the end of the season 3, Gina will have her happy ending with her Robin, I promise. I'll try to publish another chapter on Friday and in Tuesday evening because my exams will be over. Enough talk, maybe you want to read now, so see you soon and good reading :)

PS: thanks for all of your reviews, I love them (: ...oh and...maybe I need a beta because of my mistakes in English (it's not my first language) so if you want to help me, don't hesitate :)

Disclamer: The characters don't belong to me.

* * *

"Ready?"

"I think so."

Tinkerbell held a protective hand to Regina who accepted it with a smile that lit up her pale face. The two began to run in the dark alleys bordering the output of a city. The fairy drew almost forced her new friend to move, as she always hesitated to turn around. They followed in a blind trust a green cloud that moved at a brisk pace and it soon crossed the door of a tavern.

"Come on!" Tink threw the other woman who came forward to turn against the wooden door. "Now, watch. That is your happy ending. He's down there! Inside here lies the beginning of your happiness!" She marked a slight pause before resuming turning to the queen "all the pain of your past will be that the past."

Regina took a step back before mumbling "I just need a moment..."

"You're nervous, I get it, but look, there he is! The guy with the lion tattoo!"

The young queen stuck again against the door and looked inside through a dusty window. She saw a man back, surrounded by a cloud of green magic. He was holding a mug of beer with his right hand, dominated by a wrist tattoo. "That's him?" she asked, pointing the tip of his index almost trembling with excitement.

"The fairy dust never lies. Come on, this is your chance at love and happiness! A fresh start, no baggage. You can let go of all the anger that weights you down. Go get him!"

Regina looked at the fairy with a huge smile. "Okay ... okay, I can do this! I can be happy!"

"I know you can! Go!"

Tink took one last look full of enthusiasm to the queen before running off, leaving her alone in this decisive moment. Regina positioned herself facing the door and stared at the man who seemed to laugh. A thousand questions whirled at high speed in her mind. She wanted to laugh again too. She wanted to be happy too. She wanted to find love too. She wanted to live too. By repeating these sentences among many others, she opened the door in a burst of courage. The moment she did, it seemed to the woman that time was escaped. One second became an eternity and her heart quickened as it was already showing a very fast way. She barely heard the laughter that perfumed the tavern, or even the little bell tinkle had over her. Still smile on her lips; she was frozen, completely paralyzed by fear. Nobody seemed to have noticed her. Nobody except the man with the tattoo, alerted by the sound of the bell or just by chance. He turned with a rapid gesture, also with a smile on his lips and his eyes met the queen. She regained control of her body and stopped smiling when she discovered the man's face put on her. Regina then slammed the door and ran as fast as she could,, although her long tight dress slowed her tremendously. The stranger dropped his glass on the floor and rushed in pursuit, although he did not know why he had engaged. He wandered the streets and dark alleys and stopped on the lookout for the slightest noise. He heard allowed him to find a direction in which to go, but he was seized with a deep sadness listening heartbreaking tears. The young queen had to fall to the ground, and a piece of cloth torn her white dress was stuck in a wooden crate that had overturned shortly before falling. She wept bitterly, as the emotion was strong. Aware that she had perhaps been heard, she tried to calm down and listened if someone had followed her. Regina focused although her thoughts scattered in the maze of her weakened mind and heard but not approached slowly. She pulled with all her strength on her dress, plucked a new part of the fabric before crawling to the entrance of a dark alley. There she tried to get up and insulation against the cold stone wall protected the weak flares. She heard not stop a moment and repeat. Regina turned her head toward the man she saw clearly now, lit by the flames of the torches above her. She looked well until he turned. Once she was left alone, she did not hold back the tears that flowed into a long sob. Regina remained thus for several minutes or several hours crying, totally powerless to stop. Women no longer had any concept of time, or even where she was. Regina was lost. She replied that when her last tears were dry, though her face was completely wet. This, however she did not know is that the man did not turn around. He remained behind a wall adjacent to the lane in which she was holding in her hand and the piece of torn fabric white dress. He did not know what he should or could do, though, he felt obliged to stay as close to her, to watch over her. The stranger had barely glimpsed the woman, but when he plunged his gaze into her, he felt something. Something strange that he could not explain and even less understand, but he had felt. It was also strange intuition that she had also felt. He had to find her, he promised inside himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here I am with a new chapter of this little story. I hope you'll like it. Don't hesitate to leave a comment I love reading them :)

In he french version, someone asked if the story would be in the enchanted forest and in Storybrooke. My answer: both, even if the story in Storybrooke is far from this chapter. After a season finale like this one, I have to continue the story and it'll be there ^^

* * *

During the evening of the following day, Tinkerbell found the young queen in her apartments, determined to know all the details of the night out of his new friend. She crossed the balcony and approached the bed on which the woman sat. Regina continued to devour gaze her yellowed book without turning her gaze to her, so the fairy decided to speak in a burst of excitement.

"How'd it go?" she threw playful.

Regina finally looked up at Tink and stammered "Uh...it was..." Her expression showed that the evening was not as smoothly as had been hoped the fairy. She continued at this time in human form.

"What happened?" she asked, joining the queen on her bed. "I don't understand, you're not glowing with new love. You should be glowing!"

"Because it didn't work! Fairy dust, it was wrong. I went in and I met him and he was awful. He was just horrible."

Tinkerbell is a little more forward and his girlfriend became increasingly puzzled.

"Are you sure you went to the right man?"

"Yes. The man with lion tattoo. That wasn't the problem."

"Then what was?"

"You."

"Me?" was indignant fairy.

"Yes, you. You're a terrible fairy."

"You' didn't go in there, did you?"

"How dare you?" almost screamed Regina who felt insulted.

"It's okay, you were afraid."

"I'm not afraid of anything. I can't believe I let you distract me."

"No, don't do it." Almost begged the blonde. "What you need is love."

"I love and he's dead and I suffered. What you sent me toward wasn't gonna to change that. Goodbye."

Regina opened her book and went back to her reading. The fairy shook her head, totally stunned by what had just said the queen.

"What about me? I stole for you, and for nothing. I'm in big trouble."

"As I said, you're a terrible fairy."

"I thought we were friends." She sighed.

Regina looked up, and slyly, she stopped the conversation. "I don't have friends. Fly away, moth. Don't let the door catch your wings on the way out.

Tink had the sensation that the floor collapsed beneath her feet. It was almost that she barely recognized the woman she had saved her life. She turned around and walked to the balcony. She stood a moment motionless, totally petrified by contradictory feelings that seized everywhere. She refused to believe that Blue had been right to warn and could not help, but she also refused to accept the behavior of Regina. However, she decided to turn around and return to the young queen. Even if she had just execrable show, she still needed help, and she was not going to give up!

"Have I been clear enough?"

"No, it's I who haven't been enough! I said I would help you, and I always keep my promises."

"Who said I need help, I asked nothing!"

The fairy sighed and sat alongside Regina. She took the book from the queen and closed it. After asking about it, she said. "Why didn't you go there?"

"I told you ..."

"And if you stop to hide to begin with? You don't need to lie, I have no connection with everyone in the castle, you can trust me. I only want your happiness."

"What it can change your bug's life to know me happy?"

"But Regina, everything!" Seeing that Regina did not seem determined to meet the fairy dared touch the chin which left her friend and forcing her to look at her. "Being happy is such a terrible fate?"

The woman freed the hand of the fairy and said while dipping her gaze in that of the other woman "yes. Yes it is. I was afraid. I'm afraid. How could I be happy after the betrayal of Snow White? How can I find love when my fiancé died in front of me?"

Tinkerbell sighed. What Regina needed lay not in the lust of a title and property, but to be surrounded by people who support her. She still had not mourning, it was obvious.

"So you refuse a life of happiness because of your past?"

"I refuse to be happy if it means I have to replace Daniel!"

"Replace?" The young blonde woman dared approach Regina and put her hand on the queen. "You can't replace him; he will always have a place here and there." Tink had to point the finger at the head and heart of Regina. "Would he accept to know you unhappy?"

The brunette looked at the fairy and showed a weak smile before replying "I think he would tear his own heart rather than leave me in this miserable life."

"Then you must leave this miserable life Regina!"

"How? I'm trapped in this castle, with this ... king."

Tink dared ask her gaze again on Regina and gave her a wide smile that showed she had just had a brilliant idea.

"You're not now, the king is absent, right?"

"Yes it's true, why?" launched the queen felt aroused in her a slight hope.

"You will be perhaps not as free as you want, but you will be more than if he was here, don't you think? Seize this opportunity and go for the man with the tattoo if you really want a better life." After a moment of silence during which the fairy looked at has a happy, she said. "When does the king return?"

"I...I don't know. I know it will take more than a month to arrive in the city he has to visit, there, there remain several weeks before coming back here."

"Not to mention the way back, I'd say you have plenty of time ahead of you to get to know your new love."

"Will this be enough?"

"What will be enough Regina?"

"In a few weeks ... meet the man who is supposed to be my..." The young queen sighed. She did not even manage to say a few words, then how could she be prepared to base her new life with a complete stranger?

"You felt something there, isn't it?"

In response, the woman lowered her head, hiding her cheeks slightly rosy because of emotion.

"The fairy dust never lies, just like me. Regina I'll help you and you will very soon have access to happiness. It is not only you, but also him. Renouncing a life that's open to you, you deny your happy ending, but also his own. You have no reason to hesitate."

"Of course I do, I have every reason to hesitate. I'll have to choose between this life and another, leaving one to reach the second...I don't even know how. Should I run away shortly before the return of the king by sending him a word when I told him that I prefer to live in poverty but happy rather than wealth with him? If I run away, don't you think he will hunt me I am not only a wife, but also a queen. I can't just leave. I can't either lead a double life. "

"Don't you want to at least try? What is worse, failing or live with regret for not having tried what was in our power?"

"I tried to escape, and each time I was taken here..."

"It doesn't mean that you can't succeed at your next attempt Regina. What will you do?"

"And then you expect me to give you the answer you want to hear."

"No, as I have said, this is not about me, but you and you alone."

The young queen stood up and turned her back to the fairy who patiently sitting on the most comfortable she had never touched the bed. Her attitude was kind to the other woman and felt more sympathy for her. Meanwhile, Regina hesitated to speak, she had never been accustomed to do before, or at least the only person to whom she had entrusted Daniel was and since she thought she would do it again ever.

"I want to see him... but I would be petrified when in front of me and I regret being there."

"It would help if I came with you?"

"No, I must do it alone."

Tink stood in turn and joined the queen. She took her hands in hers while making her a weak smile. "You know where to find him." She whispered before resuming her appearance of a fairy and turned towards the balcony. Regina turned and watched her little green ball flying until she disappeared a few moments later. She felt at full length on her bed and closed her eyes thinking about a future that might be better.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey veryone! Here it is the new chater, I hope you'll like it. The next time I'll publish will be on Tuesday, just after my last exam. I'll publish the following chapter of "a derserved happy ending" I think.

Thanks for you reviews and good reading :)

* * *

The next evening, Regina watched the sky on the balcony pierced of small white canvas on which a dark veil had been put long ago. The queen was lost in the flood of thoughts, waiting excitedly to be able to outshine the castle to find the tattooing man. So she decided to retrace her steps and went to the cupboard containing some clothes from her huge wardrobe. If she had to see him again, she would wear a simple outfit that did not show her status: she should not be recognized as the queen. A few minutes later, she was wearing a simple white dress and a cape. Regina walked to the nearest mirror and put the dark hood over her. She cleverly repositioned and noted with a smile that her face was partly hidden and nobody could recognize her. The woman gasped when she saw a figure appear in the reflection of the mirror in front of her. With one bound she turned while her servant progressed.

"Your Majesty, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Regina smiled. Seeing the exasperation of the other woman, she felt compelled to return, while removing her hood "I used to dress me like that as a child and I am..."

"No need to justify you, my queen. Let me help you."

The woman more than twenty years older than Regina, approached her and pulled the black cloak of the woman before putting it where the woman had found a few moments earlier.

"Your Majesty, can I be honest?"

"Of course!"

"A maid knows better than anyone the person she serves, and I..." the woman paused, very embarrassed by what she was about to reveal.

"Go on!"

"It's not easy..." The maid kept looking Regina. "You are still not accustomed to the rules, and it would please the king to see that you are accustomed finally after his return among us."

Regina sighed, since her arrival at the castle; she had not ceased to hear such phrases more or less softened so as not to frustrate the new queen. "I don't need people to dress me, I did one since my childhood."

"Then you must do it, because this is not the attitude of a queen! I perhaps shouldn't tell you, but..."

"What?" barked almost young woman who feared much she wanted to hear more.

"Some say the king is left without you because you don't have an image of a queen..."

"He keeps his new trophy in his collection..." muttered Regina dropped onto her bed without any grace.

"It's time now to change you, your day is about to end."

In response, the queen nodded without much conviction. A few minutes later, the woman sat under thick duvets overhanging bed, while his servant left with a slight smile.

* * *

"Have you done what I asked you?"

"I do it whenever I get the chance." Murmured the servant to the figure hidden by the darkness, in a hallway near the apartments of the queen.

"Does she trust you?"

"I think so."

"You think or you are sure?" almost yelled the unknown voice.

"I am sure. She's got a weak mind; it's easy to manipulate her"

"I prefer to hear that!"

* * *

Regina had changed again and repositioned her hood so as to cover a major part of her face, it was not a servant that would prevent return to the tavern.

When she opened the wooden door, she walked quickly as she could to the back of the room, and began so to see anyone come in the popular location of people. The atmosphere was warm as before and the collective good humor graced the scene as prominently as all the torches on the walls of stone. The tavern was almost complete and Regina saw a man who did not know where to turn between all thirsty or hungry customers. Patient, she waited for her heart recovered to beat at full speed, and listened with a dreamy way the multitude of conversations that filled the single piece of white stone. For the first time, she felt exist, she felt out of place. Even if no one had noticed her, it was much better that, surrounded by servants who refused to leave her alone in the castle. She did not know how long she had been sitting, as the concept of time meant nothing in the tavern. The young queen and watched for ten minutes and listened more fascinating than any she had heard stories of her servants. She laid eyes on a group of sailors who were sitting near the entrance of the tavern, who proudly told their last expedition on the high seas between sips of a drink that had warmed their minds. At the bottom of the huge room, peasants spoke more quietly concern about their future harvests and near Regina, a group of men reciting funny stories of all kinds that were widely smiling woman. The young queen had almost forgotten why he came and showed a new smile in retrospect. She would see him again, this man with the lion tattoo she had seen when she was hidden in the alley. However, she was seized with a slight shudder, and anxiety manifested in her. Could she tell him? Regina then felt the joy she felt in her turn to ashes in her mouth and her throat became almost completely dry. All her thoughts jostled, and it ended on the image of Daniel. Instantly, she felt guilty. She was not ready to replace him, because for her, a new life with the man with the tattoo meant to replace Daniel, no matter what Tink said. The queen felt paralyzed by fear and anxiety, her muscles numb a bewildering speed and headaches came perfect everything. With one bound she stood up and walked as fast as she could towards the exit: she needed to get out, refresh the mind and especially to catch her breath had failed her inside. Involuntarily, she shoved a man who had just entered and apologized awkwardly before closing the door behind her. The man turned toward the door and saw the unknown before settling on a table with his friends. The queen also put her eyes on the inside of the tavern and watched the stranger who walked away from her field of vision. A strange feeling took hold of the same she had experienced the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

After this night out, it spent a week in which Regina remained compartmentalized in her apartments. She avoided by all means having to go out and coming face to her servants. The only thing she wanted was to be alone and she had made it clear that her behavior was a little more irritable every day. Moreover, only her maid came when she was obliged to do, but her expression showed how it embarrassed her. The isolation had shown her rage sleeping in her and it was exactly what she feared, however, she refused to leave a home near her. Regina did not want to mingle with the royal family and all those around it; she preferred to be alone rather than being close to all these people. Now she had met Tink and dared to hope that they would become good friends, whatever the life she will choose. Because there was a problem, since her path had crossed the one of the mysterious tattooed man, her life revolved around only a single question: would she live her revenge in the power or happiness in a common life? All this had altered her behavior, so she slept very little and very badly, her power had declined slightly and her mood was constantly bellicose.

Away from all these dreams, the queen was plunged into a restless sleep, in which she tried to flee with her loved steed through a thick forest. Rocinante was galloping pace encouragement of Regina turned constantly to the royal guards screaming her name with all their forces. The one who led the hunt repeated they would catch her, sandstone or force and they would not hesitate to shoot the horse if they had to go through it. However, the woman did not listen to threats and focused on the means of escape. An arrow against the tree planted beside her, she looked while refocusing on the road loomed before her.

Regina jerked awake and sat down while pushing the thick blankets. She tried to calm her heartbeat totally unhinged by emotion and ran a hand over her forehead covered with sweat. Once she was somewhat appeased, she rubbed her eyes and looked at the scenery around her. She watched the balcony illuminated by natural light perched above she could never go and gaze swept the rest of the huge room and stood on a chair. A figure was sitting on. Regina forced herself to stay calm and move slowly, not trying to hide as would all the women who relied too much on their royal guards, but to get up. Nothing frightened Regina, and it seemed as running towards the danger was far more secure than sitting around doing nothing.

"Sleep hard, as I see!"

The woman stood up at the sound of that voice she knew only too well. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to pick you up! You don't come to my lessons, so I reverse the roles!"

"What do you want?"

"What I want?" Rumplestilskin rose to his feet and walked to the bed on which the queen was still. "It's rather for you to ask that. Do you want to continue learning magic or do you want to stop ... I don't know what can be royal activities for someone like you!"

"I don't know what I really want." The woman muttered, lowering her head.

"And this is definitely not for me to tell you!"

Regina's face lit up "you're able to see the future, right? You told me repeatedly that I was destined to do great things ... does this mean that I would have my happy ending? "

"Somehow ..."

"What do I understand?"

"The future is much more unpredictable than you, dear!"

The woman swallowed her smile "then you're not sure ..."

"Does it change something?"

"Of course yes! This changes absolutely everything. I would love to know if I would have a better life."

The wizard chuckled and gaze swept the royal chamber "better than this life?"

"I am perhaps in a castle, but I am a prisoner of these walls."

"You could at least enjoy the luxury ..."

"It means nothing to me!"

"So, you want a life of poverty, that's it, I don't understand you ..." Replied Rumplestilskin totally exasperated. Seeing the woman did not answer, he added. "You know, I had many apprentices before you, some less and others far more talented than you. Many gave up and I have not used ..."

"If I see this as a threat, then why don't you do the same thing for me?" Regina on cut casually.

"Because you are different!"

While the woman was walking in the huge room, she turned to the man and laughed "different? I heard that word all my life, but I still don't understand its meaning. My mother kept telling me that, and that is why she wanted as long as I have a life like this. We are all different, right? So how can we make a generality and exclude people like me? "

"Do you want my opinion?" After a nod from the queen, he replied "don't think of such things at this hour!"

Regina sighed. If the wizard could not understand it, then nobody could.

"I make you a deal. Next time we meet, tell me if you want to continue to learn magic or not."

"You seem to hold ..."

"Everything I undertake, I do it for a single interest: mine, dear!"

The woman lifted her head and peered into one that was facing her. He had finally admit something she wanted to know long ago. "So I'm just useful to you ... you are like the king and all the other eventually."

"Being accustomed to terms like "monster" I'll take that as a compliment. Do we have a deal?"

Regina nodded and beastly looking man disappeared. Left alone, she settled back in her bed and closed her eyes. Then it might be her happy ending, but what it could mean? Will he choose love or revenge to access? From the depths of her being, she hoped it would be with the man in the lion tattoo. When she realized what she had hoped unconsciously, she opened her eyes and sat up. She sat comfortably and wrapped her arms around her legs she had close to her chest and she stared at the night scenery which stood facing balcony. The queen felt that sleep experienced during the discussion with her master had disappeared in favor of a mad desire to throw in a nice future with the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone :)

Here I am, in holidays. I got my degree, had my birthday and I wrote the sequels of the fics. I'm sorry because I didn't publish very much but now I'll be often here. This chaper is really short but I'll publish the following one tomorrow or the day after.

Don't hesitate to leave a review, and good reading (:

* * *

When she woke up a few hours later, the first thing she felt were painful headaches. The joy she had dared to fell after the visit of her master was quickly dissipated and her sleep had become agitated. All the positive feelings she had were transformed in an angry that tortured her mind. She winced and put both hands on her forehead while waiting patiently in a state between sleep and wakefulness. Regina did not know how long she had been in this position, but when the time seemed to have stopped to make doubly suffer her, the only servant who dared to visit her came. When she saw the queen fully experiencing the pain, she ran to her and knelt down against the bed.

"Your Majesty! What can I do to help you? Shall I fetch some milk poppy?"

"... No ..." tried to articulate young woman.

"My queen, you cannot stay in this way ... and if your condition doesn't improve, I would be forced to send a message to the king to inform your health is ..."

"... Bring me some ..." cut off Regina heard this phrase frightened than she could have imagined.

"Okay, hold on!"

In the evening, the queen tried to focus on the book she was holding in her two hands which were almost trembling. As soon as she started a new sentence, her thoughts differed on many questions that beset her day and night. During the day spent cloistered in her apartment, she realized how time seemed long to her in the castle. She had searched her earliest memories, she did not remember having much annoyed and felt alone in this way in all her life. She would have given anything to be able without hesitation to ride again and galloping in the lush meadows belonging to her family. But that was impossible now. Regina refused to go back to horse. The last time she did, it was with Daniel when she could not imagine it again without the encouragement of the stable boy behind her. The young woman felt tears burdening her eyes as she closed them as hard as she could, and wondered for how much longer it would be too sensitive when evoke or simply think of the past. She closed her book and slowly put her side when an unexpected guest arrived by the balcony just before materializing into a young blonde woman. She rushed near the royal bed.

"Regina! I learned what had happened to you! It's ..."

"Tin ..."

"It's not my fault I hope? With this disease ..."

"... Tin ..."

"I'm so worried! I ..."

"Tinkerbell!" finally arrived to say Regina. She waited a few seconds and when she saw the fairy replied nothing, she lowered her voice and continued. "I'm fine, I'm not sick."

"What do you say?"

"I needed to be alone and think ... this is the reason why I stayed here all the day"

"You have failed in your duties as queen by doing this ..."

"If you came here to reproach me something ... Besides, how did you know I was not going well?" Regina began arching an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't presume to make Regina; I am your friend and your fairy godmother." Smiling woman with a calm air.

"It provides you for being honest?" asked the queen, turning the conversation.

"On the contrary, I have every reason to be. You shouldn't stay here alone. Regina, you're sick, but no remedy exists to cure a broken heart. As long as you don't find a solution, you will remain in this state. "

The fairy sat next to the Queen, who carefully avoided her gaze. She sighed before answering "what if I can't find one?"

"It must be! You are wasting away! You are paler and thinner than we last met, and live only in your room will make matters worse." Tink placed her hand on Regina, just before resuming in a very sweet tone. "You shouldn't think so much, happiness doesn't wait, and the clock is ticking."

"Then you claimed, I must flee with a complete stranger because he has a tattoo?"

"You caricature ... Regina, it's been a week that you're here, and that you has he brought something? The man may be gone, the king may be on the way back, the blue fairy is may be about to discover that I disobeyed her and you can't hold much longer in this state! Back to the tavern tomorrow to see if he's still there, your condition doesn't improve if you stay passive. "

"I won't."

The young woman stared at Regina. What did she say? "You won't?" repeated the fairy.

"I won't!"

"Regina, I ..."

"Let me go tomorrow or in a week, I wouldn't go better, from what you say, so why wait? Let's go now!"

An immense joy fills the body of the fairy. It was that Regina she enjoyed and which gave her the hope to believe that she would succeed in helping her to find happiness.

"But on one condition. And this is valid for tonight and all others to come if I have to see him again."

"Which one?"

"I can't go there and my clothes are too easily recognizable. There is nothing quite simple here, nothing fit for a queen looks as the king says ... Change my clothes!"

Tink nodded with a beautiful smile and an idea crossed her mind. However, would Regina agree?

"I have exactly what you need, but above all, do you trust me?"

"Why is it that I feel I have to start worrying?"

"Regina, if you trust me, you have no reason to be afraid."

"I vowed not to trust anyone from the castle ..."

"But I don't come from the castle!" replied the young woman instinctively. After a few moments of doubt, she said. "I can't do it if you have not answered me."

Regina nodded after a moment's reflection and the fairy gave her a grateful smile while leaving her pale green wand. From a large and rapid movement of the wrist, she twirled the magic item and a green flash coated the queen within a fraction of seconds. When it disappeared, the woman ran to a mirror and when she was facing her projection, she stifled a scream of terror that betrayed her surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina continued to observe as well as the mirror would allow. With a smile of astonishment, she listened silently the words of his friend.

"Your appearance was what held you back, but with it, you can be a person you want, choose a ne life, a life you love: a dreamy peasant or a reckless adventurer who visited this kingdom and many other; everyone will believe you. This is your second chance Regina. It begins and nothing can stop you with this spell."

Regina nodded with a grin. Tink was right: her new life could finally begin in this new body. She had changed her physical and the woman thought it would take time to get used to it, as the difference was significant. She was slightly bigger, her hair had turned very dark and thick, her complexion was somewhat duller. Regina wore a ecru dress topped with a purple cape and boots up perfectly with the color of her skin. Having looked carefully, she touched her pair of white earrings and turned to her friend.

"Do you see me as I see myself?"

"Yes. You no longer have to be afraid of being recognized as the queen from now."

"Queen" thought Regina. She had not thought for one second! How would she do with this new physics? If someone came and saw she, she would be considered a vulgar imposter. Her anguish on her face was present and the fairy approached her, put her hand on the arm of the other woman.

"It is for this reason that I asked you if you had confidence in me. The particularity of this spell is that it isn't temporary or definitive. Only the one who threw the spell may cancel this, what I would do of course when you should come back here. Regina, you have two lives now. One is where you are a queen, and another where you are her exact opposite. This won't be easy, choose one of these two lives, but live both can help you decide better. Make this situation is only temporary, you could become crazy for having two lives in one's mind ... "

Regina sat on her bed and looked down. Many thoughts mingled in her and only one came back without stopping: she absolutely had to act quickly. Tink was right all factors were saying to her that time was running out.

"When you need to become one or the other, you just have to close your eyes and call me inside, I would come as fast as I could. I won't let you down Regina. Now go join the tattooed man. "

"You ... don't come with me?"

"No, if I'm not with the other fairies, Blue will suspect something and quickly understand that I disobeyed her. All I can do is to delay this moment which will come one way or another. Good luck Regina. "

Before she could answer, Tink made another gesture with her wand and she disappeared. The woman found herself in an alley not far from the tavern. She stood stunned some of what she had to occur within a few minutes. Arrived at the tavern and with a beautiful smile, she entered with a light heart. Regina sat on a table near the entrance and watched all the people that were in place. She kept this peaceful and fresh air while being guided by simple and pleasant thoughts that changed radically from those she had last week. The young woman listened to the conversations of travel of all kinds and she began to imagine the story of a new life, her new life. This face must have a story, provided it was fascinating! Regina looked for a name, and after several minutes, during which she recited internally everyone she knew, she gave up and choose a preferred past. She spent several minutes writing on an imaginary paper the main stages of her life. She chose the life of a young traveler in search of thrills that had arrived in the kingdom on a pirate ship by pretending to be a thief. She shook her head: she did not like this story. She then thought and invented the life of a peasant who had taken her free time here and rested her muscles exhausted by hard work. Again, she abandoned the idea. Regina sighed. How long was she here? Unlike last time, she was bored and she also felt fatigue prevent enjoy these few moments of freedom. If the stranger would come, he would come already, right? In this intern issue, the woman responded positively and jumped while heading towards the exit. Once outside, she savored the fresh air and quiet, two things that do not belong in a tavern like this. She then realized that terrible headaches seized her, she did not feel it inside, she could barely hear herself think as the noise was crippling.

Regina walked slowly to stretch her aching joints. She put her hands on her slim waist slightly less than her previous body and watched her boots with a faint smile. She raised her head and looked at the wall opposite the tavern to which it led, made of stones blackened due to low chimneys around. The woman then heard footsteps coming towards her at a rapid pace, and before she had time to turn around, she was violently pressed against the wall. She wanted to scream in pain, but a hand was laid on her lips and she saw the shiny blade of a knife a little too sharp in the light of a torch near it. Eyes rested over Regina and stopped after a few seconds that seemed like an eternity on the entrance of the tavern.

"Nobody'll comes, make things more complicated and you'll regret it, be quiet ..." sneered the voice behind the woman.

One that had the appearance of a peasant rather than a queen knew she had to stay calm, but she was forced to be subjected for too long to comply. A new life offered to her, and it was out of the question to make the same mistakes as in the former. Regina went to draw her courage in the depths of her being and bit the hand that was slightly removed from her mouth. Took short, the man dropped his knife and before he could respond, the woman placed a powerful kick in a strategic location and fled as fast as she could. She turned constantly to the man who gathered his wits while screaming in pain and intensified her race when she saw him was following her. Yet she hit something and fell backwards. Panicked, she tried to get up, but her clothes too bulky was stopping, so she stepped seeing the new stranger approaching her.

"Fear not milady!" launched the voice with great tenderness. Regina then saw a hand reach toward her. She decided to catch and saw a tattoo drawn on the human wrist. Once standing, who had drawn a lion on his forearm took the chin Regina between his thumb and forefinger and gave her a warm smile. "Stay behind me, he may still be there."

The woman obeyed a nod as her savior gave her his strong hand for protection. The two began to walk in perfect synchronization and Regina realized she was still smiling. She no longer felt fear, she felt completely reassured by this unknown company. He slackened his pace near the tavern and faced Regina who tried to resume serious and desperately hide her delightedly was wrong with such circumstances.

"Stay here."

"It wouldn't be more prudent for me to go inside?"

"Enter only if you've to, stay out and I'll protect you by my look. I'll be back soon, I promise."

After waiting the silent consent of the woman, the stranger went to the streets through which the other had fled. Left alone, Regina threw furtive glances to right and left of the deserted street and shivered as cold as emotions. Although the temptation to enter the tavern to warm up was strong, yet she remained faithful to demand rights and patiently near the door. A few seconds later, she reappeared.

"He's gone ..."

"Do you know him?"

"I just know he's going around taverns and likes to terrorize the people he meets. You were very brave. You should go home and make sure you're not followed, if you want, I accompany you. "

"That's nice, but I'll still stay a little here. Thank you."

"Courageous and bold, I love it! If you're not afraid of a man like him, have a drink with me shouldn't scare you?"

Regina began to laugh at the man she could not help but stare in detail. "A man saved me from the clutches of a monster and then he invited me to his table, I'm lucky!"

"Who said I was going to pay?" he chuckled.

"What a lack of courtesy!" Regina joked as he opened the door of the tavern.

"Your Majesty, if you will follow me ..."

The young woman complied with a hint of elegance full head while his rescuer opened the door with a beautiful smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! :)

Here I am with a new chapter of this fic, I hope you'll like it.

I want to thank the 2 people who let the reviews and I hope I'll read more, good reading (:

* * *

A few hours later, and with a radiant smile, a woman was walking in the dark streets of a neighborhood on the edge of a city. Arrived in an alley where she could not be seen, Regina closed her eyes and thought "Tinkerbell". She waited in the icy cold of the night and found herself shivering. Few seconds and then a full minute passed without anything happening. "Tinkerbell" she repeated with a hint of incipient concern. And if the fairy had betrayed her? Regina was not the queen anymore, not with this physical and nobody could testify in her favor. She had no ally and her father was gone, too. The young woman tried to reassure herself as well as she could but her anger was too strong and her hope too weak to succeed in this way. How could she have been so stupid to trust her? The woman tightened her cloak around her and looked up at the sky. What would she do? The queen closed her eyes again and slumped against the wall that was less than a meter away from her. The shock was violent to her back but she barely noticed it. She then slid against the rough brick created a noise implying that the mantle of Regina was tearing itself apart. Where would she go that night and all those to come? For the second time, she had lost everything, everything she had loved had been removed, even her identity. The woman felt anger fade in favor of despair she had the strength to get excited. Then she forced herself to recover to return to the tavern, a green cloud wrapped around her and faster than she had imagined, she found herself in the royal chamber. Any negative feelings vanished at the sight of this familiar environment and relieved, she rushed to the mirror to rediscover with a huge smile on her former appearance.

"Your smile says a lot about your evening!"

Regina turned and saw Tinkerbell sitting on the edge of her bed that had a lot of trouble to conceal her joy. The young queen preferred to ignore her past concerns, and on behalf of the wonderful evening she had passed, she rushed towards her. Regina moved to her side and after a fraction of a second during which she let out a sigh of relief, the fairy began.

"I absolutely want to know everything!"

"Well ... I don't know where to start ..."

Tink raised her head slightly and after a quick silent immersed in reflection, she continued. "Easy, I ask questions and you answer. How did you meet this time? Uh ... not already, how is he ... physically?"

"It would be lying if I said it was unpleasant to look at him, in fact, it is quite the opposite." Regina stopped and looked at the effect she had produced on her friend who laughed and waved she wanted more details. "He is tall, muscular, with dark blond hair I think."

"You ... you're not sure?"

"The lights of the tavern didn't facilitate my task to observe him ..."

"And ... oh ... what's his name?"

"I ... I didn't ask him." The queen admitted after a quick internal questioning.

The fairy gasped and there were so many questions that come to her mind in relation to this oversight disconcerting to say the least she did not know where to start. "You ... you didn't ask him?"

"We'll meet again normally. I could ask this question at this time."

"When?" Tink ventured again very playful by this revelation.

"In two days, he said he would take me to a place more ... less popular than a tavern."

"I'm really happy for you Regina!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed that ..."

"I must leave, I will return in two days."

The fairy stood up and pulled out her wand. After a quick tilt of the magical object, a green cloud surrounded her and she found her fairy size. She grinned in Regina before turning to the balcony she crossed a few seconds later. Left alone, the queen fell on her huge bed and dreamed of a better life. She forgot all the negative feelings that haunted her and she dared to imagine at once promising future. This life seemed to be at hand and that was what she wanted, or at least she would not have to live which was her daily one. Regina put her head on her right hand and stared at the ceiling through which she dared to see a nice future. She planned willingly accompanied the man with whom she had spent the evening, the man who had laughed, for whom she felt something strange, pure, true. What could it be? She did not know, probably a sign that these two souls were meant to share their lives together. What she had thought? The young woman sighed in pleasure and realized she should not have to fear this man, he was not cruel or anything else but it was just sincere and sincerity was what she needed. After hours of sweet thoughts, she finally fell asleep in a peaceful sleep. The next morning, she also realized that she had not slept so well since her arrival at the castle and a pleasant feeling obliged to be cheerful. When her maid came, she was surprised to see the queen sitting up to watch in the mirror hanging on her dressing table.

"Your Majesty! It is a pleasure to find you out of your bed!"

"For me too, I'm much better."

"Everyone will be glad to hear, especially the king!"

Regina nodded but a few seconds later, she whirled. "How the king can be happy to know that I am cured when he didn't know I was sick?"

"Of course the king is aware of your condition, why hide him from it?"

"Did you write to him as you have said you would do if I didnt go better?"

"No, but nothing escapes from your husband! Don't believe even when he left his kingdom for months he does it without keeping abreast of the latest news!"

The young queen laid her hand on her heart and she felt the frantic pace drumming as strong as ten hearts together. "So he knows?"

"From the beginning, indeed. It was before your attack yesterday morning, your weak state has escaped no one, especially not him. Do you know what would make her happy? Whether you are writing you even a letter telling him that you are better! "

"Yes, it is a good idea, I would. Excuse me, I ... I'm going out of this room, I was there for too long."

"I see you're already dressed, may I help you by helping out?"

"Don't give yourself that trouble." Regina launched a tone more exaggerated just before heading to the exit. The moment she found herself back on the domestic, her smile vanished junk and she walked with the presence of a queen. Once alone, she looked at her dress and realized that indeed, she was already dressed for the day: the night was so confused that she had forgotten to change.

This day and the next passed incredibly fast compared to those she was accustomed to live since she became queen. Her excitement to find the man with the tattoo was so strong that her joy given by all others as a sign of her remission, which wasvery explicitly visible. In the evening, Regina was pacing in her royal suite and desperately waiting the arrival of Tinkerbell. She tried to look and decided to vent her excitement brushing hair: she wanted to be perfect. After a minute to make her long dark hair soft and silky minute, she realized that it was all useless: the man like all others won't see her but another woman. As she lay under the door opened. Without turning around, she said in a tone pinching "I explicitly asked to be left alone tonight!"

"Forgive me my queen, I just wanted to make sure that your pain had not returned."

"Oh it's you ..." Regina faced her servant and gave her a slight smile. Contrary to all the people who were in the castle, she enjoyed her and felt she could trust her. Still, she clung to her rule: trust no one here, even when she felt like to be nice or grateful she did not do so, she had to stay in the role of a remote queen .

"Well, now, I'll let you. Goodnight my queen."

The two made a half smile - tense, mid - delighted, and the maid made a bow before leaving. At the same time, a small green ball crossed the balcony and materialized into a woman who wore a charming smile. Without saying a word, she made a brief gesture with his wand to the attention of Regina.

"... You can't make me change clothes? It looks like I'll scrub a kitchen ..." threw the young woman looking at her outfit that might not suit her.

"Choose one of your dresses in these conditions ... You play a role Regina, that of a woman of the people whose occupation of the most essential things to change!"

"Well, don't take this deplorable tone and this limp air with me ..." The queen waited for the fairy answers, but she did nothing, so she decided to take "bad day?"

"Quite so, but regardless, I won't bore you with my stories. Go join your happiness and I'll be there when you come back here."

Regina nodded and saw a cloud of green wrap a few seconds after smoke. When she was partly covered by magic, she heard the soft voice of her friend send her a last word "don't forget to ask his name!"


	8. Chapter 8

It was with a radiant smile that the disguised Queen arrived in an adjacent to the tavern alley. She was used to the way and lent really careful, too busy to tighten her cloak around her. The night was cold as winter which was just beginning to establish itself and promised to be tough, she thought. Regina made small quick steps to quit as soon as possible this alley that was far from warm and realized something that stopped her. How was she? Her dress was the same as in their previous meeting and she could only see it from her. The woman then ventured out a hand inside her cloak and put it back her hair, much thicker and rougher than those she was accustomed to receive from her earliest memories. Regina wanted to be perfect, even if the task was difficult because of her new body and especially the stress of her social status far below that of a woman of power. She paused in the shade of a last turn before the street that led to the tavern and put her clothes with elegance while regretting a mirror to see the final result. After carefully rolled up her boots properly replaced her dress and passed several times both hands through her hair, Regina walked a slightly more confident while pulling frantically on her cape for maximum heat process. Very quickly, she spotted a figure patiently near the entrance of the tavern so she displayed a smile of satisfaction. Yet a doubt took the young woman was this man who had saved or who had attacked her? Regina did not slow, however, and remained very dignified, as she used to do in any circumstance. The stranger also approached her and it was impossible to discern his face hidden by a black hood. Seconds became minutes for the queen who swallowed her joy. Her throat tightened a few endless moments in her eyes. The man proceeded inexorably towards her and their meeting was imminent. Who was he?

Regina let out a sigh of relief in recognizing the shadow traits already amused of her savior.

"I was wondering if you were coming ..."

"Am I late?" Regina asked with a slight smile.

"No ahead anyway."

"Is it a reproach?"

"Rather a finding." The man laughed, seeing the confused young woman and went to the door of the tavern expression. "I thought we could relax with a drink before we go."

"Why not ..." Regina advanced to turn the input and as the man was about to open the door, she stopped her with her foot. "But before I have something to tell you."

"What? This seems pretty serious ..."

"It is, I offer you your drink ... or whatever you want to order."

The man laughed, not expecting an assertion of this kind. "It is not very gallant accept milady ..."

"And it would be a shame to deny this is quite fair, gallant or not."

"Was it you that I offered a drink and told me that if I didn't pay, then it is not very gallant of my hand."

"... Take it or leave it!"

"Hum, determined, I'll have to add the adjective in the list I am trying to get ready."

Regina nodded and proudly showed a smile of victory. She opened the door and made him pass the unknown before her while making a brief bow. After closing the door, the woman passed once again that she already liked and walked to the left side of the property. However, she stopped quickly, retained by a firm hand which had seized her. The masked Queen then looked down at both hands and looked up at her new friend. He seemed less sure of himself and embarrassed, he withdrew his own, but the woman immediately pulled together and smiled. The stranger did likewise and led the way to the opposite side of the place, trailed closely by Regina. They then moved to one of the few tables still unoccupied, and when they were seated, he pointed to a table behind him.

"You see those who speak a little strong there? These are my companions, I prefer we move away from them as possible, unless you want to hear the whole evening telling nonsense about me and laugh too much on you. "

"Is sir susceptible?"

"Anticipating."

Regina nodded head always smiling and saw a man she had already seen before stopping at their table. He put a mug full of beer and a well-stocked and returned plate.

"Did I miss something?"

"Absolutely nothing." The man played his fingers to catch drink and stared into the liquid while Regina intimated to continue his explanation. Moments later, he raised his head and began. "Since I arrived, I command every night the same thing so he got used to serve me when I come here." He summarized while tasting food questionable in the eyes of Regina.

"Where do you come from?" asked the queen.

"From everywhere and nowhere ..."

"Traveler ... interesting!" imitated the queen.

"In a way, yes."

"So ... you never stay long in one place, isn't it?"

"That is correct, but if something holds me somewhere I can stay a little longer."

Regina decided to continue on this path opened by the caller and asked in a low voice and serious "a bit like meeting a person for example?"

"Indeed, yes. Nobody can resist my charm, including you. Explains why I stay longer in some places than others."

"Me?" Regina was indignant. "Who told you that I was under your spell?"

"This is seen as the nose on a face, you're a bad secretive."

The woman felt the irony of the words and refrained from replying, the man could not understand, and he would never understand. "Take your desires for reality, my dear ..." The tattooed man tried to reply in turn, but the same man who had arrived a few minutes earlier with a new plate and placed in the center of the table.

"I kept it for you, however this afternoon everyone was ready to fight to eat it."

"Oh thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you ... My friend, I present to you the best pie you have ever tasted. It is worth it!"

Regina nodded silently and the man returned again, leaving only the two who settled share pie. "Don't eat deserves punishment, eat."

"I'm not hungry, no thank you."

"You live in a castle refuse to eat such a good meal? After a hard day's work, it is well deserved."

"I already ate earlier, not you in my opinion then I will leave it to you."

"I'm not used to what gives me the only meal of the day I, but unless that person looks at me eat ... I insist."

Taking the challenge, the woman smirked and stared a few moments the man in front of her. He was persistent, just like her, they would have fun together, thought Regina. She saw the man's hand moved towards the glass so she grabbed a quick gesture and took a big gulp as gawking of the unknown. She put the mug and stifled an uncontrollable laughter intense satisfaction. She had to do against what her mother had lectured throughout her entire life. A woman destined to rise in the society must have an impeccable and not the people of uneducated people behavior. She had never done such a thing because it would never have dared imagine. Yet she had to disobey in this challenge and this gesture meant a lot to her: that of change. The stranger laughed and put the center of the table and the two glass plates. The two then began to address the many and varied issues while forgetting the notion of time and anything that is not around the old oak table. Several hours later, while many customers had deserted places, Regina and her savior stopped and looked around.

"I suppose it is too late for you take me where we were going." She threw while finishing the piece of pie she had finally decided to eat.

"And here is why we will meet again!"

"It's too late to go, but too early to go home ..." reflected aloud Queen "I think I have an idea, but are you ready to follow me?"

"If it's a challenge, I accepted without hesitation."

"Well, then come."

Regina jumped up and held out her hand to the man, he agreed with a grin. They deserted the table and queen went to the counter improvised, under the gaze of friends of the unknown.

"So it was good pie? I saw that you have eaten you too ..."

"Yes, it was, indeed." Politely replied the young woman. "You have rooms to rent, isn't it?"

On hearing this sentence, the stranger stepped back, totally confused by what had just asked Regina to the owner of the tavern. Surprising. He should have to add that adjective to the list.

"I have some, the price is more ..."

"Don't worry about that." Cut the woman while posing a purse on the counter in which were heard noises between coins.

"I take you there."

The man asked what he held in his hands and led the way to a door hidden by the shadow slightly recessed lighting tables tavern. Regina glanced towards the companions of her new friend and saw that they had not missed this scene. They then climbed the stairs creak to the slightest gesture of fact and they resulted in a single corridor that they did not see the end.

"At the end of the hallway is your room, this is where you will have more privacy."

"Thank you, good evening."

"You too."

While the man was leaving with a big smile thinking of the full scholarship Regina had given to him, she walked to the room she had just bought for the night and again suppressed a smile of victory plan had walked the stranger was literally stunned by what had happened. Once they found themselves in the room, luxury for a ridiculous compared to what was used the second man was the first to speak.

"I didn't think you as a player."

"And you, I didn't think you too gullible."

"What do you ... oh ... I see!"

"With what your friends have seen or thought they saw, I think they have many things to talk about for some time. Do not thank me."

"Calculator, better and better! I'll have to invite you for over a month ... everything to be "fair" in the meantime, I'll sleep on the carpet, it looks incredibly comfortable. Especially since there was no requirement to do such a thing, spend so much money ... "

"Money isn't a good topic and then we are not yet at the time of going to bed. I thought we would be better here, quieter ..." Regina took a few steps and settled on the bed that was opposite the door and motioned to the man to join. "Unless you'd prefer to sleep now ..."

With a slight smile and defiantly, he imitated the woman while throwing merry eyes to the room, it was a long time he had not offered such comfort. "Even if it was what I wanted, I wouldn't do it, just not let you win!" The tattooed man sat up in bed while seeking the ideal position while Regina watched with joy explicit read through her lips.

The next morning, the Queen awoke when the first rays of the sun crossed the room. She slowly opened her eyes and wondered where she could be, confused like every morning since her arrival at the castle. Regina looked around and took a few moments to realize that her head was not on a pillow but on the torso of her new friend. Completely appeased by this beautiful sight that met her upon awakening, she closed her eyes and savored the moment. However, she felt that the man awoke in turn then she moved her head gently for a better look.

"Hello there."

"Hello there." He muttered with a smile already present. "I won."

"What do you mean?"

"You're asleep shortly after our arrival in the room, shame, the conversation was very interesting."

"Not if I fell asleep ..." chuckled the queen.

Regina totally opened his eyes and immediately returned to reality. With one bound she stood up while rushing to put his boots. "I should not be here, I must go!"

"What? Already?" The disappointment of the man was present in both its expression in his voice.

"Believe me; I want to stay with you ..."

"I don't doubt for one moment, you're stuck with me this night, the question is: Is what you've done before or after you're asleep you."

"I see only one reason."

"Me too ..."

Regina laughed imagining the response of his savior so she gave him her dark cloak into a ball at the foot of the bed, he caught up with one hand.

"The heat, silly!" she replied with a huge smile.

"That's what you say now ..." replied the man while giving him his cloak wrapped it around her.

"When shall we meet again?" pressed the queen that she wanted to stay with him.

"In three days when the night will fall, before the tavern."

"Okay, I'm already looking forward to it."

"I also ..." Regina launched while heading toward the door. When opened, she turned one last time. "Oh and… what's your name?"

"Robin ... but I can't remember your name."

"Because I haven't given to you!" laughed the woman just before starting to run down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

While Regina was spending delicious moments with Robin, Tinkerbell was going through one of the nights she would hate for many years, torn between a fussy Blue and the anxiety for not seeing a queen who should have reappeared since a long time. The young fairy was just waiting for one thing: hear the voice of the brunette woman in her head, indicating she wanted to go in her royal residence. However, things did not turn out well and the little blonde waited hours to see her friend. Tink had even refused to close her eyes to be sure not to miss the magical connection with Regina. Against her will, she felt asleep for an hour and it was a reawakening full of anxiety that forced her to make a decision: she could not wait any longer, perhaps something already happened to Regina and it was for this reason that she could not prevent the fairy. Determined to find her friend, she rose from the uncomfortable wooden chair which had acted like a bed but something held her back, there was something more important than finding Regina: nobody had to notice her disappearance from the castle. 

Tink appeared in the chamber of the queen and waited. What was doing Regina? She felt that her fears were transformed into a feeling that she was not used to feel: anger. She therefore could not stop mulling browsing the room. The fairy stopped several minutes after her arrival when she heard footsteps coming quickly towards the bedroom. Cut into her thoughts, she looked for a solution. Tink gazed the room while feeling a slight paralysis grasp. After several back on to herself, she finally found a loophole. She jumped on the bed and took refuge there, taking care to completely cover her entire body in the countless covers. While she was holding her breath almost to stifle her adrenaline rush, she listened carefully to the sounds dangerously close to the bed. It was probably a servant, who also sighed when he saw the sleeping figure. The domestic advanced to Tink and tried to pull the sheets, but she was not needlessly be discovered. 

"Her Majesty should not stay as long asleep a long day ahead. I'll be back in a few minutes." 

The fairy heard the woman away, and when the door closed, she pushed the covers and took a deep breath of fresh air. She realized how much the desire to escape this life for Regina was legitimate upon an awakening like this one. The maid would come back, she would have to face her again, so she could not stay with this physical. By the way, Tink decided to cast a spell on herself, seeing no other alternative. She had never done such a thing before, but the circumstances did not allow her to remain passive. Tink walked to the nearest mirror and watched her with a slight smile of victory: the spell had worked perfectly. 

"My queen, you were faster than me!" 

The fairy in the appearance of her friend turned to the domestic and wiped her proud air on her face. She should imitate Regina and not a cheerful person in a good mood so early. She did not, however could not help hide her surprise: she had not heard the sound of footsteps. She shook the thought clearing her throat before trying that could tell the queen to copy at best.

"Obviously, how could I rest a minute longer after a brutal awakening?" 

"I know, forgive me." 

"Enough! Leave me alone." 

The servant bowed and turned around so that the fairy was taken deep remorse for being so irritable. She turned again and watched her in the mirror. Having the appearance of Regina, and therefore the status of queen gave her a strange sensation and she wished not to have to play this role any longer. She stayed a few seconds to get lost in her more confusing as each other all thoughts because she knew what she should do. If she left the castle, she would take the risk of creating a panic among the servants when they would see the disappearance of the queen. In addition, she did not know where to look for Regina. Tinkerbell thought that if the other woman was in the tavern, she would have seen that the day had dawned and therefore she should leave. The fairy made her decision: she would remain in the royal chamber. However, a few seconds later, she changed her mind. She could not remain passive and wait patiently. With what she had to say the maid, no servant would disturb her, not in the next minute or the next hour so she could very well leave the castle to find her friend. Regina was perhaps in danger and it was not by staying there it would help her, thought Tinkerbell increasingly determined. After all, it was her who had restored hope to the queen when nobody, not even Blue believed it was possible, it was her who had pushed Regina into the arms of the unknown and it was her who had not accompanied her up. No, she could not abandon her friend. In addition, if she had remained passive when a horrible feeling lodged deep within herself a few weeks earlier, she would never have traveled the whole kingdom when the heart of the night had plunged the land in a sovereign black and she would never have saved Regina of a fatal fall. No, she could not abandon her friend. Tink turned and held her wand forcefully while heading to the balcony. When she found a few meters from the wrought iron railing, she prepared to change twice appearance: to find her previous one and to become a woman with a size of an insect. At the same time and before she had time to scan the air can be so unexpected that she believed the young woman heard the voice of the Queen in her head. Relieved but still enraged, she brought her friend beside her and a few seconds later the room was illuminated by the presence of Regina who wore a beautiful smile. At least, until she discovers her double with her former appearance. 

"What the ...?" dropped the queen with a strong expression of surprise. 

"But damn, where were you? I spent the night waiting for you!" 

"Tink, is that you?" dared Regina finally showed the same smile that she had worn the previous night. 

"Who do you think it is?"

"I really have this expression when I'm upset ...?" joked the young queen.

"Regina I'm serious!"

Tink in the role of the queen sighed again and moved her wand. A magical cloud formed around the two women and swallowed a few seconds later. Once cleared, Regina, having regained her true form, she rushed to a mirror and let out a sigh of satisfaction "that face I missed ..." The fairy made a slight smile while passing her hand through her hair and found she was also restored to her appearance, feeling her fingers touching her countless blond curls. Seeing the delighted expression of Regina, she took away all the anger that had arisen in her over the past spent in anxiety and Tinkerbell softened few seconds later wanting to know how her friend took advantage of the evening hours with her soulmate.

"So how was it?" 

Regina joined her friend who had just moved to the bed and expressed her answer with a sigh of satisfaction. "Just perfect."

"You're going to see you again?" 

"In three days, and I think I already miss him ..." 

"Was it really you who were afraid to go too fast with him?" 

In response, Regina laid on the bed, imitated by Tink who dropped in turn to the queen. Both looked and laughed.

"It's a bit rushed, isn't it?"

"Love doesn't wait Regina." 

"We met only twice ..." 

"Four to tell the truth, even if you didn't spoken."

"I didn't think things would go in this way ..." reflected aloud the queen not noticing what had just said the other woman.

"And you regret it?" 

"I think instead that I would have regretted it for my whole life not having dared to return." The Queen marked a break then she took an even softer voice. "Tink, thank you for not left the next day when I asked you to do it." 

"I would rather say "require to do "" she sneered. 

"Everything ... everything forced you to leave and yet you stayed with me ..." 

"The reasons why I should have left is precisely the reason why I stayed in your ribs. You needed help Regina, it wasn't by letting you down because you were ungrateful that your problems would be arranged. " 

"How can I thank you?"

"Being happy. It seems to me I have already said it, it's not about me but about you." 

Regina turned her head to the one who was representing all the characteristics of a friend with a sincere smile, the most beautiful she had ever done since she had met Tink and it was at this moment that she was inwardly congratulated for successfully help because she knew, even if Regina was still far from finding happiness, she will accede one day because she was on the right path.

After less than a minute of silence and dreams awakened, Regina broke the silence. "You've been here long?"

"Some time I would say." 

"And the maid is still not coming It's strange ..." 

"It could be that I sent for several hours?" 

"How?" asked the queen while straightening with a grin. 

After several weeks to talk freely about many and varied subjects, hours return to reality was sudden when Tink and Regina at the same time heard the sound of light footsteps heading for the Royal Suite. 

"This must be her eventually ..." 

"Okay ... so in three days Regina." 

The fairy resumed her magical form and turned to the queen while smiling at her before exiting the balcony while no domestic approached. The queen waited a few moments and saw her maid appear. 

"Forgive me for my brutal behavior this morning my queen." 

"Are you coming so far to tell me that?" 

"Yes, and I wanted to make sure you were not hungry, because I you have not had a meal since last night." 

Taking some compassion she had not felt in a long time, Regina decided to be more gentle with her maid. After all, she was the only servant who genuinely cared about Regina and most importantly, the woman had had a wonderful evening, then stay around this sweet and positive mood. 

"Thanks, but I eat once lunchtime came. Lately, I have not been very lenient with you or with anyone for that matter, and I wanted to apologize." 

The face of another woman lit, which created a genuine smile on the face of Regina. "You don't need to apologize, you should not apologize for anything, my queen, and under any circumstances." 

"It is not my status that must go also ... despicable, I insist." 

"So your apologies are accepted. I would just now. If you wish, I can ask the kitchen to prepare the meal earlier today." 

"Thank you." Replied the queen. 

Regina watched the servant away and lay down on her bed had not been defeated by her that night and she began to dream awake. She surprised herself for being so nice to climb her maid but she soon forgot this detail when the face of Robin came to her mind. In three days she would see him again. She was already suffocating in these walls as she despised. She also spent the day in the same state of reverie and deep nostalgia and in the evening, then she settled comfortably under white duvets, she dared to smile thinking again to Robin. Regina thought at that moment that her life might be changing for the better eventually. As she asked with a hint of fantasy if the man thought of her as she thought about it, she heard a door open and displayed her servant who was holding a candlestick.

"I see that Her Majesty is ready to sleep, so I'll leave you, goodnight my queen." 

Regina gave her a tight before seeing the woman turn around smile. She lay down again and fell asleep with a satisfied air, she no longer thought to never again after the death of her great love. 

While the maid walked in the corridors lit by torches hanging on the low stone walls, she started seeing a silhouette in front of her. He walked quickly to a deserted part of the castle, closely followed by the maid. 

"Is it going on?" 

"Yes ..." stammered the woman. 

"Do you think I don't know when someone is lying to me? And do you know what I do to those who disobey me?" 

The servant bowed her head and mumbled "it is not easy, her moods change all the time and ..."

"Would you give up?"

"No. No, I'll do it."

"Well, then make sure that at our next meeting, I am satisfied ..." 

For his part, Robin also thought of the queen and he preferred to leave the tavern to isolate alone with his sweet dreams. He did not know anything about her, even not her name, but he felt something, something he had never felt before. It was not love, he knew from experience, but a feeling even stronger than that, truer, purer. Then he dropped his a little mask of a too sure man, he hoped that this mysterious woman felt the same sensation. While sharpening his arrows, he said he would be here three days. Three long days.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone!

How are you today? Excited thanks to the pictures of OUAT on set just like me? :)

Well, here it is, the chapter in which the key event of my fic is said. I truly hope you'll like it. Actually, I'm afraid of what you'll think when you'll read.

I want to thank the few people who leave a review and I'd to read more of your thoughts at the end of this chapter ^^

Good reading (;

* * *

These days were all logically long and boring for Regina and Robin, especially the last afternoon before they finally found themselves. The queen remained locked in her room as usual, failed to read a full sentence of a dusty old book she had discovered the day before. All her concentration and thoughts went to a single theme, a single man. Robin. She longed to see him and she knew that this moment would arrive in a few hours that could rejoice her. Regina had also waived to continue her reading because she knew nothing about the book she was holding in her hands, even its theme. She preferred to get up and head towards the balcony. The queen put both hands on the icy railing and looked up to heaven. Then she frowned, as if she was looking for him, the one who was able to give her a smile and it was at this moment an idea came to her mind. When the sun faded on the horizon, the young queen began pacing her room. No longer, she invoked internally Tinkerbell who arrived moments later.

"Regina? I thought you had to see you tonight, not now."

"I want to go now."

The fairy took her human form and went to the young woman who did not stand still, both the controlled excitation.

"Regina, you can't miss dinner, someone will notice ..."

"Really? I say have to say to a domestic I want to stay at home that I would stay here and he'll bow. He will bow to anything I tell him. I spend my days alone, here in this room. If I wanted, I could tell to the servants that I don't want to be disturbed, none of them will disobey and when they'd think I'm here, I'd be outside. Only one servant is concerned about my fate, and it is more a duty than a desire. She comes to see me several times a day, and she knows as well as I that it is useful to me. I don't care that my meal is served or not, I don't touch it or little, and I refuse to be dress like a rag doll. Those are the two reasons why she crosses that door."

Tink took a few moments to consider the words of her friend, surprised to hear so many revelations in few sentences. She didn't know what she had to answer so she was somewhat hesitant. "Even if you despise the king, I'm sure he cares for you."

"You think that? Then why has he left me alone rather than take me with him? My servant told me that if he did it, it's because I don't have the image of a queen. He learned that my health had played tricks on me, yet I haven't received any letter."

Regina sighed and went to sit on her bed. Her only friend did the same and put her hand on the queen. "I'm sure it's wrong, there is another reason. Maybe he wanted to spend some time alone with his daughter. Maybe he wanted you to also leave some time alone her for being accustomed to the castle."

"I can't breathe in this castle, I want to leave."

"So grab this opportunity to be alone to get closer to Robin! When the king comes back, you can't flee an evening out of three. Honestly Regina, I hope that on his return, you will be alongside Robin far, far away from the castle."

The queen stood up and turned her back to Tink. She sighed again, thinking she was exposed to an intractable dilemma. Anyway, the only thing she wanted at that moment was to find the man with the lion tattoo. The young fairy also understood, that is why she created a green cloud around the queen. As usual, she went to a mirror and watched her a few moments.

"It's a new dress."

"There are no major differences with the old one ..." muttered Regina.

Less than an hour later, the disguised queen was waiting patiently with some excitement the arrival of Robin. Even if the conversation with Tink was not as joyous as she had hoped and her good humor was quickly disillusioned, all negative thoughts were erased from her mind when she arrived in an alley not far from the tavern. She was waiting since three days for this moment and she certainly was not going to spoil it with what she had told her friend. The young woman had arrived well before the time when she was expected and even if it meant she had to wait outside the community space alone, she saw no inconvenience. Instead, she rejoiced to be free and alone and when this thought crossed her mind, she saw Robin arriving with a wide smile. Regina did not happen to see if the man had pleased the air before or after watching her.

"I was wondering if you were coming ..."

"Am I late?" asked Robin.

"No ahead anyway."

"Is it a reproach?"

"Rather a finding." Regina launched.

Both looked each other and laughed. Robin stared into the woman -who could not help but devour him by her eyes- then he laughed, imagining the effect he could have on Regina. He then opened the door of the tavern but the queen held it with her foot, as in their previous meeting.

"I thought we could save time and eat there, I have everything I need." The woman pointed a basket which laid beside her.

"You've thought of everything!" After a slight pause, during which Regina took basket in her hands, Robin replied. "I see that we're both in advance, I guess you could not wait to see me."

"Just like you ..." The young queen waited for an answer, but seeing that Robin did not seem to respond but decided only to smile as she continued. "Well, then let's go."

Robin held out his arm to the woman, she accepted with a slight inclination of her head and began to walk down the street lit by daylight. Regina then discovered the landscape she had seen so far at night. As she gazed at the scenery and she was already abandoned to the reveries beside the man, he could not help but to remain silent.

"You walk rather quickly ..."

"Am I going too fast for Sir?"

"Too fast for a woman like you!"

Regina laughed and thought it was best not to answer. She could not hide her delightedly as she was happy to be in the street with Robin. She had never dared to do something similar in the past because her relationship with Daniel should remain hidden. Then knotted to that of the man's arm, she repeated again and again that she had any interest in enjoying these moments given. Robin, too, wore a joyful expression and that was all logically him who broke the silence after a few houses past.

"Do you know this city?"

"Not at all, do you?"

"Me either, and I didn't expect you there."

"So it is very relevant about ..." quipped Regina.

"My words are always relevant!"

The woman laughed as a spontaneous response that she was repeated and again she had to enjoy it as much as it could. Once finished this evening, she should wait for long days alone in her room, when a similar would happen again. Regina shook the thought from her mind because she already felt her muscles stiffen by this perspective. She forced herself to look at the new street they had to borrow overlooking a huge ark. She knew that the tavern was at the end of the city, but she did not think that natural landscapes also find near her beyond, she already saw an immense plain emerge. When they crossed the boundary of the town, Robin stopped and looked at Regina.

"The road is long enough, we will go there with a horse." He said gesturing a building built on a small hill. After a slight pause, he realized that he misspoke when he wanted back by saying that the hill was home to a stable. He turned to Regina but seeing the expression of the woman who had stopped immediately smile on hearing this sentence, he realized that it was actually not a good idea. "Unless you'd prefer to walk ..."

"If it doesn't bother you, I would, yes."

Regina did not feel ready to mount a horse, as the memories that were related to this action were still too strong in it. After Daniel's death, she had vowed never to repeat and she had a sprained that promise when she tried to flee the kingdom, but was stopped by her mother, then since she had given this passion.

"What bother me is to prevent you from getting a good night."

The young woman smiled after hearing this phrase a lot more serious than usual Robin. She thanked internally before resuming. "Where is this joker who should make a point?"

"He knows when to be quiet, but he is never far away, if that's what you want to know. Okay, let's get started now."

Relieved, Regina nodded with a smile and they walked side by side on a road drawn by countless passages on foots or horses. The woman ignored how long they walked, as it did not matter to face conversations regenerated constantly in the company of Robin. The scenery was simple, they were on a plain and facing them was a large hill or a small mountain, at least, that was what was indicated by according the eyes of the queen. They reached the edge of a forest and Regina discovered that the path they took seemed to rise slightly elevated. Robin stopped under a tree and dug a torch. He quickly a fire under the watchful eye of his admirer. When the object was kindled, he poured a lot of earth on fire, and they resumed their journey. Regina turned one last time to the fire that was burning out and resumed her brisk walking, surprised to see such the mastery of Robin.

"We couldn't have come here on horseback." she caught Robin noticed after almost running between the roots coming out of the ground.

"That's right, it's a shortcut, it is slightly more sports ... but you seem to be looking for a challenge."

"If you only knew ..." she sneered.

The sun was dangerously lowering on the horizon and the progression in the dense forest did not help Regina to identify where she was. She would, however, appreciated the opportunity to enjoy the scenery which became more and more breathtaking. The path was steep, zigzagging back and forth between the stumps, also more impressive. She paused a moment when she finally saw the source of the river she heard since she had entered the forest. Robin watched her with great kindness and amusement in his eyes and remained silent for a few minutes earlier. It proved to be very vigilant and watched both the way before him that Regina was behind him to make sure she had not fallen, or more simply, she still followed him. The tattooed man knew that the road would not be very long before the mysterious place he was keen to discover to Regina. Yet he pressed the pace seeing that weakened his torch and the greenery around him became as black as the sky darkened quickly. The sun had completely set when Robin turned to Regina with a huge smile to let her know they had finally arrived. Had led the way up the hill on which it was possible to admire an overhanging view of everything around them. The young queen watched the thousands of lights in the city before joining her savior at the foot of a huge tree that seemed to be protective.

"It's beautiful ..." she whispered.

"You certainly didn't expect to see this, right?"

"Not really ..."

"I love this place, and when I decided to get back into this realm, this is where I spent my first night."

"In the woods?" Regina screamed almost totally amazed by such a lifestyle.

"Have I failed to mention that my nickname is " Robin Hood, the guy who lives in the woods?" Laughed the man.

"That means you've been here before?" concluded the queen.

"Yes, it's true, during my childhood. I remember one afternoon when my father brought me here. At the time, the city hadn't overwhelmed the plains. Actually, the plains were forests. Kings want to better accommodate the people, but they remove another people by removing the natural universe. There are some things I'll never understand ... "

Regina stiffened again when she heard the mention of the king, what noticed Robin.

"So tell me, what will we eat?" threw the man to turn the conversation.

"I asked the innkeeper to put in everything you love usually eat."

Robin blinked slowly and looked up at Regina, surprised at this revelation. He grabbed the basket and looked inside with great interest.

"I didn't think it would make you a ... such an effect."

"The food is sacred to me. Besides ... it's not fair, it is still you who paid!"

"You are picky ..."

"I hope you'll eat tonight!"

"You seem to hold to that..."

Rather slowly, the basket was emptied gradually its contents. Regina had been reluctant in the beginning and she had finally succumbed to temptation and had tasted each dish carefully prepared by the innkeeper. The two had stopped talking as they tasted the various dishes, eyes facing the illuminated city.

"It seems enchanted."

"Not as much as me ..."

Regina looked at the man and laughed before resuming with a smile on her lips "you always have an answer for everything, isn't it?"

"It's true, I reply easily."

"Here is a new common then."

"You too, it often puts you in trouble because you should have silent rather than answer?"

"No, I always keep my remarks to me."

"Will you do an exception tonight?" Robin launched on defiantly.

"Well ..." Regina replied after a short pause. "I'll make a point that I repeat myself too long for my taste."

"I'm impatient to hear that."

"Three days of waiting, it was really, really too ..."

The woman stopped short when she saw Robin approaching her face close to hers and whispered "long" just before closing her eyes as he felt the man's lips touch hers. Regina sighed with joy and wished that this moment never stops. This is also what her savior desired and they retired when their breath failed them horribly. Robin then retired, but Regina remained a few moments without moving, her eyes still closed.

"Don't make me wait so long next time."

"I promise." Robin replied reassuringly.

"It's strange, you are so different ... you can joke and then get serious."

"You know, I think there is a time for everything, for a laugh and to be "serious". I like to be both, but the little joker has no place in moments like these one, especially me either, I don't want to wait that long, even if it is only the third time that we see. "

"Fifth, actually."

"Sorry?"

"I saw you five times, even though I ran the first two."

"Wait ... are you telling me that you are the woman I saw opening the door of the tavern and run away and the one who pushed me then?"

Regina nodded silently and saw the effect of this revelation about Robin. "Yet I was convinced that it was another woman."

"No, it was me, the lighting played you tricks." She lied to half.

"I followed you the first time, and I heard you in the alley ... that's why I didn't come, even though I think it's stupid now that I think about it. Your tears have literally split my heart. "

Robin stood up and grabbed something in his pocket and handed it to the young woman. While discovering what he had given her, Regina listened with a smile "I ... I kept it, I don't even know why ..."

"Where did you find it?"

"He was hanging on one of the boxes that had been reversed."

Regina, totally surprised, looked at the piece of torn fabric of her dress and handed it to Robin. She rubbed her hands on her legs and prepared to say something profound. "A person who was very important to me said that we should always keep an object on us because it had a magic that we gave to it the strength we have with us, especially if the object was given by someone else. Keep it if you want "

"This person is absolutely right." He whispered while turning the white cloth in his pocket.

Seeing that Regina had lowered her head, Robin immediately realized that this person was part of the past, not of the present. Better than words, he decided to sit behind her and wrapped his two protective arms. He cast a glance at the basket and saw a blanket so he grabbed a hand and positioned itself slowly around them before putting his arm around Regina. She congratulated internally herself to have managed to speak of Daniel without taking a deep anger or sadness. She was sad, her bright eyes showed that, but she was less alongside Robin than if she was alone. They remained silent in this position for several minutes, but the young queen preferred to change her ideas while clearing her throat.

"It is the innkeeper who thought to put a blanket."

"And it was a great idea. It changes from the first time."

"What do you mean?"

"You felt asleep on top of the covers."

"I woke up yet underneath."

"Yes, because there was a folded down on a chair, then I put it on you, and a few seconds later, you're stuck with me."

"For the heat."

"For the heat." Robin repeated.

After that, neither one nor the other replied, staring at the thousands of city lights. They took advantage of those moments in the arms of each other and against their will, they slumbered. The next morning, Regina woke up with a joyous air and realized that neither one nor the other had changed position she was still in the arms of Robin and he was still leaning against the huge tree.

"Hello there." He whispered.

"Already awake? You should wake up to ..."

"Whether I am awake for a minute or for five hours, I wouldn't have done such a thing."

Regina slowly turned her head to see Robin's face and she put her hand on the man's face before kissing him tenderly.

"The day lifted since a long time?" she asked after away from her lips from savior.

"Not yet."

"So I can stay a little longer."

"I already dread the moment you ask me when we meet."

"It is for this reason that I don't dare to ask ..."

"And if you don't leave me?"

"Robin ..." Regina started slowly while putting herself in front of him "I'd like it, with all my strength, but I can't."

"So let's say in two days."

"In two days." Repeated the woman.

She got up and imitated by the man who grabbed her hand and pulled her to him to kiss again.

"I already miss you, milady."

"I miss you too ... and horribly ..."

Regina took a few steps away and the man who could not leave the eye. She turned one last time and smiled at Robin, who remembered that he wanted to know something important. Something he had tried to solve alone for three long days.

"What's your name?"

The woman took several steps to find the man. She took his hands in hers before blowing "Marian. My name is Marian."


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone, after a month without any publication, here I am, back from my holidays. It'll begin harder and harder to publish everyday as I did before but I'll try to do my best.

As usual, I want to thank the readers and the one who let some reviews, you are all wonderful :)

Good reading (:

* * *

Tinkerbell was waiting patiently not without some excitement to see her new friend. Sitting on Regina's bed, she was ready to bring the queen back by her side or to imitate her if the maid would come to bother her as she did before. Her wand put near her, she slowly swung her feet and had a dreamy look. She thought of how Blue was mistaken by saying that Regina was not a person to help because now she met her new soul mate, the change would be positive in her entire life. The fairy looked at the room that she began to know and smiled because she was already imagining Regina's expression when she would speak about her evening. View the young queen happy was enough to bring happiness to Tink because when she saw her for the first time, it had seemed to her that smile was the last thing that Regina would do and now she could not hide it in her company. Getting lost in a huge maze that was her mind, she heard the cheerful voice of Regina after several tens of minutes. Moments later, the young woman rushed toward her mirror and went to sit with Tink. Seeing the expression of the young queen, the fairy dropped an uncontrollable laughter and applause slightly until the story of her friend which was a legitimate excitement.

"It's useless to ask if it was perfect, isn't it?"

"Better than perfect ..." sighed the Queen on dreamily looking up to heaven.

Tink looked grinning her new friend before adding "I hope to meet him one day, you were too evasive on his description and I want to see you two together in the same room!"

Regina was about to answer, but she heard the sound of rapid footsteps heading to her room. The queen threw a heard the fairy who nodded in turn as a mute response look. Silently, Tink found her magical form, while the queen rushed under the covers she still had deserted that night, and she walked to the balcony at a speed which took a grimace of pain from Regina for have looked flee. The maid slowly approached the royal bed and when she was close enough to Regina, the latter spoke first.

"Hi Helena."

"My queen ..." The woman's eyes widened and opened her mouth in amazement. "... This is the first time you call me by my name, it's too much honor." she finished in a solemn inclination.

"Well, we have to start somewhere, isn't it?"

"I think so, yes." smiled the maid "would you like to stay here before lunch?" she said after a quick silence.

"Yes, I would."

"And will you agree to take this plate?"

"Yes I am."

"My queen, I don't account even the number of days you refused to breakfast. Whatever." The maid put the food tray on the bed Regina before making a short incline and walk in the opposite direction. "I would when it is time to get on."

"Very well."

Left alone, Regina pulled the tray that was over her legs and sat while seeing Tinkerbell back to rest on her bed.

"Seriously, you have refused such a meal every morning?" threw the fairy gazing earnestly the multitude of food placed carefully on the tray.

"When you're used to, it has nothing to brag about. Eat."

"Okay, but not without you."

"You and Robin, you give the word to watch if I eat?"

"We are vigilant and we have reason to be."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just that I was in the right place when you have fallen."

"If you even insinuate that I wanted to ..."

"I'm insinuating nothing, I'm just saying ... whatever."

"Tinkerbell?"

Regina put down the steaming cup and looked perplexed her friend who stopped eating when she felt observed. She took a small breath before continuing, without looking at the queen.

"You had a second chance, and I see that you enjoy again the pleasures of life, that's all ... Anyway, tell me about your evening."

"Change the topic..."

Slightly miffed by such insinuations, Regina chose to shut up and drink the goal still hot. The fairy hesitate to resume the conversation or wait until it's done and Regina who preferred not to touch that it had begun a few minutes earlier. A long silence then asked but Regina did not want this new day starts badly when she was announced exquisite when it was with Robin.

"I told him that my name was Marian."

"Marian? It's a very pretty name. Does it mean something?"

"My father often told me the story of a certain Marian when I was a child. She was an orphan and she was forced to learn all by herself. He surprised her one day stealing some food and he decided to follow her. she was very clever and she soon realized that someone was behind her and when she realized he was not going to denounce she became less ... wild. over time, they came closer and he didn't hesitate to fly daily to help her to survive. His father soon realized when he threatened Marian and she was forced to leave the land . he never saw her again. "

"It's a very hard story ...". Tink muttered after a few moments of silence.

"They were both young and I always thought that if his father had not seen anything, maybe they would be closer ..." Regina paused and her friend knew she was about to make a reference to her painful past, so she encouraged her to put her hand on the queen. "It's stupid, but I often thought about this story when I was with Daniel, I thought constantly " I want to be this Marian. Courageous, strong, determined and smart but I don't want to have to flee, and if I have to fly, then I would do with Daniel. "

"It was not stupid Regina and you can have the life you want with Robin, if that's your decision."

The young queen looked up at the sky in an attempt to halt the progression of the tears that were threatening to fall at any moment, but continued. "What else would I want?"

"If that's what you want, then go with Robin. Longer you wait, the more you'll have trouble by doing it!"

"Tink, it's too early! I saw him only three times. I can't go to see him and tell him that we must flee the kingdom without giving any explanation. The king isn't yet on the way back then yet I still have a lot of time to get ready to leave and it's out of the question for me to do it before saying goodbye to my father! "

"Regina, I understand, but if Blue finds out that I disobeyed her, how are we going to do it?"

"Suspect she something?"

"I don't think so."

"So we stick to what I just said."

Tink began to replicate but the clock struck a new time. The fairy jumped up and mumbled "I gotta go, I'm already late. When should I come back?"

"Tonight." Regina replied hastily.

The friend of the Queen spread her wings and took again her magical form and disappeared after crossing the balcony. Left alone, Regina realized she was to meet Robin in two days, not the same evening. With a satisfied smile, she fell on the bed by moving dangerously tray half eaten and always slept with a smile.

When lunchtime came, Regina agreed to come down and eat more than usual multitude of dishes which overlooked the huge table. For the first in a long time, it did not hated that moment and thought, as usual for several days now, Robin. She flashed a smile of satisfaction at the thought that she would see him again that evening. It was now her mind being alone at the table in worn wood by many receptions that were made over the next few hours as it would be with the tattooed man, and there was no longer happy. Once sated, she stood up and went to her room, as she did every day since the King, his daughter and half the servants had deserted the castle. The young queen smiled at her maid who was being carefully put down the latest on the bed

"My queen, forgive my tardiness, I didn't think you'd come back too soon."

"It's nothing."

"I finished anyway. I will inform the office they can clean the reception hall. This would be easier if some servants would have stayed at the castle. Organization would be better ..." The woman turned to the Queen and realized she should not have said such a thing. "Oh my queen, forgive me, this is not a royal chat ..."

"On the contrary, if no one tells me the operation I could not do get involved, and you told me that I should do, is not it?"

"Indeed, yes. It would be a pleasure to help you do that before the return of your husband, he will be very happy."

Helena walked over to Regina and gave her a brief smile before bowing. "Well, now my queen, I must leave you. This would be too use your kindness to give you some advice?"

"Certainly not., Please."

"You should not stay too often isolated in your room. Winter is coming, and it will be too late to enjoy the last sunny days. If you change your mind, let me know and I'd be happy to assist you where you want to go. "

"Thank you."

The maid smiled again before leaving permanently Regina alone. It walked on her balcony and watched the autumn landscape with bright, cheerful colors. Maybe her maid was right finally, it would be a shame not to enjoy the royal gardens when she would leave perhaps in the coming months.

Thus, more than an hour passed, during which she looked a dreamy outside the castle as she read an old book. When she finished a chapter, she got up, determined to explore places other than her room she knew in detail. However, when she had just a few steps, she changed her mind and thought that it should not change their behavior much in one day, even if no one but Helena would notice. Regina sighed and went back to sit on her bed and took her long reading her mind escaping on subjects without any relation to the book. In the evening, the young queen hurried to eat and she asked her maid to leave her alone in her room. Once done, she paced desperately awaiting her friend she wanted absolutely to surprise Robin arriving first in the tavern. Her thoughts were perhaps not heard the fairy because a few minutes later, she arrived with a cheerful expression. Without saying a word, she flew near Regina and twirled her wand toward the queen. She went to a mirror as usual before releasing a sigh of satisfaction.

"I can't wait to see him again ..."

"In a few moments, this wish will be realized."

"See you in few hours!"

"I'd rather see you tomorrow, I begin to know you well Regina."

The two friends looked at each other and smiled. Tink was once again moving his wand and the other woman disappeared while green magic dissipated. The fairy turned and left turn the castle.


End file.
